National Statistics
This page is here to describe all participating Nations within the Steam Islands Galactic Cluster. For the most part, these Statistics are static unless a great change is made or a New Nation joins that is to be moved into these or an Old Nation drops out and no longer exists. All categories use Made-Up Data and NationStates Data to determine the value of each Statistic. A note can be found below each Statistic describing whether the information is Made-Up solely for the purpose of that Category or is using NationStates Statistics. State Statistics State Statistics are used to describe the Nation's workings. This includes Population, Number of Planets, and Calling Codes. All Statistics in this section use Calculated Data that is not on NationStates. Number of Systems The new way of calculating the number of Systems in a Galaxy is by counting all Pixels that the Nation owns, then multiplying by a number to account for the fact the images are a different scale than a real galaxy, so they need to be brought back to actual numbers. This section also contains the names of the Galaxies the Nations are located in as well as links to the Galaxy's page. Galaxies that are bolded are major galaxies. These are full-sized galaxies similar to the Milky Way. It's not recommended to mess with these ones, as they have significantly more resources and people than everyone else, though nations in these are expected to be more of a peace-keeping force than anything, so don't expect them to be declaring too many offensive wars willy-nilly. Galaxies labeled X.X. or X.X.1. are dwarf galaxies in direct orbit of the Major Galaxies. Galaxies labeled X.X.X. are satellite galaxies and orbit the dwarfs. Look at the column GRAND TOTAL for how many systems you can have under your control. If you do not own your entire galaxy, you need not put that amount in, but this is the maximum amount for that galaxy. This is a set-in-stone value that cannot change. This is based off the number of pixels as seen on the map with a modifier for the puffiness of the Galaxy. Planets and Population This section contains how many systems, planets, and population each nation controls. (Updated as Nation Points are added.) Fleets This section contains ships of the Migratory fleets. (Updated with Nation Points.) Calling Codes The four Nations, the Empire of Ori, the Community of the Goa'uld Empire, the Commonwealth of the Asgard Race, and the Empire of Replicator Asurans, do not have Calling Codes due to Limited Technology for Civilians. Military Statistics TEXT Socioeconomics Human Development Index Ranked based on highest to lowest. Growth Rate is the observed change from the previous census year. Gross Domestic Product Ranked based on Alphabetical Order. Wage Ranked based on Alphabetical Order. Currency Rate Ranked based on Alphabetical Order. All currencies only go out to two (2) decimal places, but the conversion is shown in four as that's what's done in real life for whatever reason. Ashbrace does not have its own currency, so it uses the Intergalactic Credit. Ori and Goa'uld do not operate off currencies, and as such do not have conversion rates. A "stronger" currency will typically have To IGC be greater than ⩉1.0000, while From IGC will be less than ⩉1.0000. Depreciated Currencies The following is a list of all the previous nations who have since Ceased to Exist. Because getting the conversion rates is hard, I don't want to delete it. Education Ranked based on Alphabetical Order. Labor Force Ranked based on Alphabetical Order. Health All Health information and data is collected, processed, and stored by the Intergalactic Health Organization (IHO). Average Lifespan All lifespans are given in Earth-Years. Humanoids Anthropomorphics Living Machines Standards These are the Standardized Lifespans for the various Species as determined by extensive testing and analysis of the IHO. Nations themselves can be above or below, but if left to their own devices with perfect non-aligned conditions would result in the following ages. The Maximum Lifespan is the expected absolute max a standard member of the species can attain. These values are for standard members of the species, as there are cases of highly developed and woefully underdeveloped of all that can change the values. Infant Mortality TEXT HERE Health TEXT HERE Obesity TEXT HERE Imports and Exports Foodstuffs Raw Minerals Processed Minerals Entertainment Manufactured Goods Miscellaneous Products Illicit Drugs Category:Nations Category:Statistics Category:Official